Bloody Snow
by AesirSecrets
Summary: First, I find an infamous winter spirit, Jack Frost, creeping on me through my windows. Then, my best friend finds a notebook that allows him to kill whoever he wants, and his Shinigami keeps pervertedly hitting on me. Then I find out that I have no tea left in my house! And people wonder why I look so annoyed all the time!
1. Chapter 1

**Whelp. Here I am, doing yet ANOTHER story. And I seriously need to update my others -.-**

**Anyways, please tell me if Light Yagami or Jack Frost or any other character is out of character. **

**I'm not good at the -san, -chan, -kun nickname type deals, so I won't use them very often.**

**I don't live in Japan, but I tried my best with the climate/landscapes/places there that the characters go.**

**Please please ****_please _****tell me if I'm doing something wrong!**

**And feel free to leave ideas in reviews for me! ^-^**

**Thank you and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He never felt like he worked a day in his life. Sure, he protected the children, but he did that anyways. He never tasked himself purposefully; he always ignored rules.

That one day, he would never forget when he gave himself a job.

It was nighttime. It was dark and cold, and few people were outside in the Kanto region of Japan at this late hour. It had snowed very little that year, as usual, snow falling only on Christmas day in the northern part of Japan, so a certain young winter spirit decided to give it more attention.

A joyful figure dashed in the sky, its dark blue hoodie looking almost black, but the silver hair made it impossible to not be seen.

Jack Frost breathed in deeply, the sharp cold winter air never bothering his nose as it did humans. Indescribable joy filled his heart and he jumped on some rooftops in a cluster of houses. Dogs howled in the warm houses, and angry voices erupted, people trying to vainly calm their dogs. Jack half chuckled/cackled and he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the frozen shingles never letting him slip. He stopped and crouched on one rooftop, and looked at the bright full moon with a big smile.

"Hey, why am I here?" he asked the moon.

Silence.

A strange feeling overtook him and he decided to stay in that spot, enjoying the dark looming sky in the distance before making a flurry. He looked at the ground, and felt disappointed. Though the road was covered in about two inches of pure ice, the scant snow was hardened and had flecks of dirt everywhere, contaminating the sparkling snow.

"If these adults wouldn't _drive _over my beautiful _snow, _then maybe the snow would be _nicer," _he grumbled. He looked back at the sky, dotted with shimmering stars. Soon, those stars would be hidden by grey snow-clouds. The silence calmed him.

It was the sickening feeling of misery that surprised him. It was a complete opposite from the joy he felt just a few minutes before. The dark tendrils of hate and confused oozed into his mind, and his mind swam. He gasped loudly and almost dropped his staff; the pain filling his heart was making it hard to breathe. As a Guardian of Fun, he always felt when someone wasn't very happy. It was part of his curse. The feeling of extreme sadness grew only stronger, and his veins pulsed. If he hadn't tried to calm himself, he would never have heard small footsteps crunching in the hard leftover snow. He pushed the strong emotions away and peered into the dark.

A small girl slowly came into view between two houses. She looked to be about seventeen, although her size suggested her to be around ten years old.

Squinting, Jack Frost leapt off the rooftop and lightly landed in front of her, causing a breeze. The girl gasped and looked up, surprised by the sudden wind in front of her. She squinted in the dark for a minute, then kept walking, shrugging the wind off as a breeze cause by a bird that was hidden in the dark. She put her hands back in her bright blue hoodie pocket. It was then, and only then, did Jack realize that the hoodie pocket was moving, as if her hands were doing something underneath the fabric. He narrowed his eyes and followed her, until she came at a mailbox. When she stopped in the light, Jack took a good look at her. In the dark, he could only make out blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, a salmon colored scarf wrapped expertly around her neck, a petite body frame, and small thin lips. She looked naturally pretty. But what discerned Jack the most was her eyes. The big bright blue orbs looked about her quickly and sharply, pain evidently hiding behind a thin veil of carelessness. The eyes matched the now noticeable down-set of her tiny mouth, and it was then when the Guardian knew the overwhelming feeling of sadness came from her. Jack's own crystal hues softened when he figured it out, and he followed her back to her house. She looked at the ground, looking like she was being cautious about the thick ice, but he knew she wanted to dissolve in the frozen water.

Before he knew it, Jack was looking at a front door that just closed shut. He looked back at the moon questioningly. It seemed to sit quietly, prodding him on. His eyes widened and he jumped over a fence that supposedly lead to a backyard and peered in all the windows of the house until he found the window he was looking for. Nose smashed against the window, he looked, and found the girl sitting at a computer, wrapping a thin blanket around her. She turned a computer on and opened Word. She started typing furiously, a poem of some sort... in English. A tear escaped her eyes and she looked more in misery than ever.

Who _IS _this girl? Jack wondered, and breathed on the glass, fern frost forming on the window from his breath.

I sighed and reviewed my poem, my tears diminishing. I chose to write in English, one of the fastest growing language in popularity. I sighed again, more loudly, but my sighs were ignored from the room adjacent to the den. I closed the document without saving it, and dashed upstairs to my room, carefully locking the door behind me.

My parents... scratch that, the people who currently occupy the space that I live in, would never understand me. They're too busy reading on the murders and crimes that take place, delighting in the most violent and disgusting to even notice that I even was a human being. That I even had feelings. But no, they were the ones who sneered, "Miyuki, practice your English! And your Japanese! And your French! Miyuki, get that A up to higher than one-hundred per-cent! Miyuki, stop talking to that boy! He's a bad influence on you!" But I never answered to their requests. I was fine already in school, top in the class. Well... beside my best and only friend. He always got higher scores than me, and how he did that is beyond me. I think it's because he's a kiss-ass to the teachers. And he's... attractive...

_Ring ring!_

Well, speak of the devil. I dashed to my desk and answered my phone cheerily, my tone masking my true emotion.

"Hey, Light!"

"... What's wrong?" His voice sounded concerned.

Damn it.

"Oh, the usual," I replied nonchalantly and pressed my new iPhone between my ear and shoulder, and started picking at the skin at my nails. "Hey, I got a new phone!" I said, eager to change the always awkward subject.

"That's great! What is it? Did your parents buy it for you?"

Damn it, Light. You know they never would.

"It's an iPhone and no. I had to work extra shifts these few months to buy it myself," I cut short.

"Oh, so _that's _where you've been all this time. Now you have a reason to hang out with me from now on," Light cheerily replied.

Honest to God, Light, if you think I'm going out when entrance exams are coming, you've got to be an idiot.

"Light, you know that entrance exams are coming up..."

"Aaaaaand? So?" He asked. A static ruffle sounded over the phone, and I know he finished a homework assignment and was moving on to the next.

"And so that means that we have to stuuuud-y," I said like a person explaining something to a five-year-old. A loud sigh escaped from Light's lips and I pulled my phone away from my ear, startled.

"Okay, you win. But they're not until next month, and we have time. We don't have to cram like the others. Just one date. Pleeeeease!" He playfully whined over the phone, and I gritted my teeth. Why does he have to be so damn formal sometimes and say 'date'? If he said that to another girl that he was only interested as friends, _she _wouldn't know he meant as friends, and then she'd probably faint. Also, Light wasn't one to joke or 'beg', for lack of better words. So why start now? _He's probably just trying to cheer you up_, I thought.

"Sure. Whatever. Let's go to Tokyo, I need to buy some stuff anyways," I replied and looked at a fresh wound on my wrist. Pus was already starting to show through the red inflamed area of the burn. I grimaced.

"Won't _they _get mad?" he asked skeptically, putting extra emphasis on the word 'they'.

"Ah, I'll just say something like... it's a study group that's mandatory to get ready for the exams and at the end, we decided to buy some supplies," I said nonchalantly, but hot fear sliced through me. What if they found out? I'd never be able to speak to Light again. And who in the world would be able to not speak to their best friend?

"Isn't that lying?"

"Light-chan... have you ever known me to _not _lie when the time presents itself?" I softly asked, half-serious, half-joking.

Pause.

"... Okay, you're right. Hey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, yes? We'll work out a time and uh... set up our... study group."

He's a good liar.

"Okay... Hey! Thanks for calling me. I needed that," I softly added at the end, my mask of happiness shattered.

"Of course. Miyu-chan," Light replied, equally soft. The line ended.

My phone dropped from my hands and I folded my arms across my body, hugging myself. The world swam before my eyes, and I dropped my head to my chest, tears freely falling...

Outside, a saddening young Guardian watched as her body shook with sobs.

Who _was _this girl?

And why was she so _miserable?_

In another part of town, the first criminal died of a sudden heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._**

**_Also, I love you, danlove1998 and Purpletastic, for writing reviews ^-^ _**

* * *

_Previous: _

_"Light-chan... have you ever known me to not lie when the time presents itself?" I softly asked, half-serious, half-joking._

_"... Okay, you're right. Hey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, yes? We'll work out a time and uh... set up our... study group."_

_He's a good liar._

_"Okay... Hey! Thanks for calling me. I needed that," I softly added at the end, my mask of happiness shattered._

_"Of course. Miyu-chan," Light replied, equally soft. The line ended._

_My phone dropped from my hands and I folded my arms across my body, hugging myself. The world swam before my eyes, and I dropped my head to my chest, tears freely falling..._

_Outside, a saddening young Guardian watched as her body shook with sobs._

_Who was this girl?_

_And why was she so miserable?_

_In another part of town, the first criminal died of a sudden heart attack._

* * *

_The next night_

"Miyuki! Come down here now and set the table!" My 'mother' yelled sharply from downstairs.

I sighed and set down my textbook.

I glanced at the clock. It was five thirty. Light called this morning and said he would come over at 5:45 with some random smart people from our school. If he came over alone, I would not be able to hang out with him. It's kind of amazing. I never thought Light Yagami would be the one to lie so readily to both my mother and father.

I slowly walked downstairs and walked in the kitchen. Mother was shaping rice balls. Again. It's basically the only thing she knows how to cook.

She sharply turned around when I got the plates and set them on the table.

"Miyuki, honestly, can you be any _more _depressing?" she sighed and turned back around. "Living the life of a mother is very hard work, and it doesn't help me one bit when I'm cooking my masterpieces and you're sulking around _as usual." _

"Yes, Mother." I learned that was the only safe thing I could say to her when she's like this. Even then, it wasn't safe, because she'd probably take it as sarcasm.

I bit my lip as I got our chopsticks out, trying to think of a way to tell her I wouldn't be staying over for dinner. Well, at least not at _my _house. Light also asked me if I could stay for dinner.

Well, it doesn't matter. I knew if I mentioned 'study' or 'school', my mother would let me go without questions.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I gasped slightly and quickly covered my emotions as Mother narrowed her eyes at me.

Could Light already be here?

I glanced at the clock again. 5:30.

No, it was probably a salesman. My heart sunk unexpectedly.

Mother wiped her hands on her ugly orange apron and stalked over to the door.

"What?" she sharply asked the person at the door. I hung my head in shame and slowly set down Father's chopsticks. This is one reason why I never have friends.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sasaki-san, but there is a sudden study meeting, and we absolutely need your daughter to attend."

Light's voice drifted over to the kitchen, and I raised my head. I walked over to the front door and peeked behind Mother's back. Light had a nice collared shirt on (when does he never?) and black pants. He smiled cheerily at my Mother while clutching a thin briefcase. Two other boys were standing slightly behind Light. They both had glasses and ties on.

"Why?" Mother asked sharply.

"There is a new problem on the entrance exams that has not been covered in school yet. If you need proof, here's a signed paper from our professor," Light extracted a sheet of paper from his briefcase and showed it to my Mother for about 2.3 seconds. She barely had time to say "Fine" before Light stepped in our house and grabbed my arm.

"I'll return her at about eleven tonight," he replied and my Mother slammed the door in our faces.

I turned to Light.

"Is there another question? I swear, they keep changing the types of questions on us every five seconds," I growled. Light laughed and we started walking.

"No, that was a lie. The paper our professor signed was a lie too. Thanks guys, you can go now," Light called to the other boys.

They growled too as Light handed them a thin wad of cash. They walked along another street, leaving Light and me alone.

"So... what was all that about?" I asked and stuffed my hands in my pocket. I thanked my lucky stars that I was prepared and dressed relatively nice for tonight. I had on black denim jeans and a dark green shirt. The sleeves were bell sleeves, ending at my elbows. I slightly curled my hair, making it look natural and not too outdone. I had on a little blush, seeing as I was pale and dismal most of the time.

I winced as my new wound on my hand scraped against the hard denim of my pants.

"I paid two boys from our class to just stand there with me and not say anything. They were pretty upset that they had to miss out on study time, so I had to bribe them," he answered smoothly. I nodded and stuffed my other hand in my pocket. The sadly short walk to his house was held in silence. We walked to the front door, when Light seemed to remember something suddenly.

"Oh, I forgot!"

He practically hopped in front of me and opened the door. He stepped in and stood beside the door, holding it open for me. I stifled a sigh. He always insisted on opening doors for me, even though I could handle it perfectly on my own. I raised my eyebrow and decided to put a false mask on so I didn't seem pissed.

"Light-y, I'm HOOOOOME!" I imitated Ricky from "I Love Lucy" and stepped inside the house, pretending to look for Light.

Light raised his eyebrow at my weirdness and I cracked up.

The laughter felt nice.

"Miyuki, dear, you're home!" Mrs. Yagami called from the kitchen and walked over. She hugged me warmly and I hugged her back.

Ever since Light and I met three years ago when we were fourteen, the Yagami's have made it a goal to make them my family, so I could forget about the one I just left.

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami were the parents I never had and they would only get upset at me if I cried in front of them and if I called them Mr. and Mrs. Yagami.

The whole family was the best family I could wish for.

I hugged Mrs. Yagami and covered my wounded hand with my good one.

"Hi Mom," I reply and we release our hug.

"Where's Sayu-chan?" I asked Light, confused.

Usually she and Mr. Yagami would also greet me.

"She's out with her friends," he said.

"So that gives you two a chance to be relatively alone!" Mrs. Yagami interrupted cheerily and winked at me.

My face immediately burned and I avoided Light's face.

"Yeah, so we can study a little bit, thanks!" Light replied, seemingly casual. I mentally evilly grinned when I heard the slight strain in his voice as he rushed me upstairs.

Light sighed in relief as he shut the door. I hopped over to his bed and crossed my legs, propping myself up on my elbows. I seductively grinned at him when he turned around.

"So big boy, we're 'relatively alone', you wanna join me on my bed?" I purred, enjoying Light's slightly blushing face.

"It's _my _bed you're on..." he mumbled and tried to walk over to his desk, but I reached over and grabbed him by his collar. I pulled him closer to me, so that our faces were merely inches away from each other.

"_Roleplay, _darling. Let's pretend for an hour that it's _my _bed..." I whispered and pulled him onto his bed. I grabbed a pillow on his bed and whacked him with it.

"Hey! No fair!" he yelled and grabbed another pillow.

And that's when we had a childish little pillow fight.

Exhausted, we lounged on his bed.

"I totally won that one," I silently said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, you gotta admit my last move killed all yours!" I argued.

"Stuffing my mouth with the end of my pillow was _not _a move, it was _cheating," _Light grumpily added.

"Heh heh," I evilly laughed and poked his side.

Silence.

He seemed lost in thought.

"Light, what's wrong?" I asked and changed my position so I was on my side, looking at him.

"Nothing..."

I frowned.

"Come on, you know you can tell me. I won't judge you... much," I add jokingly. He didn't take the joke. I swear, Light can be such a pill sometimes.

"Alright... What if... you could change the world?" he suddenly asked.

Where did _this_ come from?

"Like... doing something so good that you're famous and you influence people?"

"No, like... what if you could get rid of all the evil, but in doing so, you do a relatively evil thing yourself? Would you do it?"

Light seemed torn in his mind.

"It depends on what I'd be doing myself."

"Let's say this," Light suddenly copied my position and stared into my eyes. I nervously swallowed. I can never look into his eyes and keep my heart rate steady. "What if you could get rid of all the criminals and evil-dooers in the world, but in doing so, you'd have to kill them yourself?"

"I don't know. I guess after a while, I'd get sick of all the blood and having to do it myself. It seems exhausting. If there was a way, I'd kill them without actually having to be present." I frowned, lost in thought. "Of course, that's entirely impossible. You couldn't kill a person unless you're actually there, but even with things like poisoning, you'd technically _have _to be there..." I finished and awaited Light's reply.

"That seems sensical." He turned back to face the ceiling.

"Why'd you ask?" I asked.

Light hesitated. It seemed like he was choosing his words carefully.

"It's been bugging me ever since last night," he replied.

I furrowed my brows and pointed at him.

"Okay, Light Yagami, decide to half-lie your pretty ass off all you want, but trust me, I'll find the truth!" I half-joked.

"I don't doubt you could," he added quietly and looked at me.

His eyes quickly shifted to my pointing hand and widened.

Oh holy shit.

I quickly shove my hand under my body, trying to hide it from Light's eyes. He looked furious and he grabbed my arm. He yanked my hand out and I slightly whimpered when the wound scraped against my jeans again. He clenched his hand around my wrist and silently fumed at the wound on my hand. It was starting to bleed again. It looked disgusting, with white pus in the deepest part, the middle. I felt ashamed, Light was looking at it for so long. His face started turning red.

"You burnt yourself, didn't you?" he quietly asked.

Somehow, his quietness scared me even more. I shook. I wanted him to yell instead. It's what he would usually do.

"T-tecnically, I didn't use fire-"

Light's eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"-this time," I squeaked nervously. His grip on my wrist tightened. My blood circulation was getting cut off.

"Light, come _on, _there was a huge fight last night and it just felt _relaxing _to do it at the time, plus the wind outside helped a little, it calmed me too, why can't you just chill and-" My run-off sentence was sharply cut off.

"Why can't I just chill? _WHY can't I just CHILL?!" _Light seethed, raising his voice. His eyes glared into mine. They were so furious, they almost looked red. "It's because you're my _friend _and your life is _miserable _and I _know _this, but I'm trying! I've told you before not to do stuff like but you can't just hurt yourself like this! You'll get scars! How many _times _have I told you to _not do this anymore?! _You can always talk to me! Why didn't I help? Did I do something wrong?!" he almost yelled.

I hated it when he pulled the "his fault" card on me.

"It's never your fault! I did this before you called and if you hadn't, I probably would have used the scissors too!" I immediately regretted what I said. This seemed to piss him off even more. I shook even more and awaited the yelling. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

He released my wrist, and blood rushed into it again. His arm snaked around my body and pushed me into his. I blushed furiously as my head and my hands rested against his chest. He held me tightly, putting his other hand in my hair. His heart beat ridiculously fast and I caught a whiff of the subtle fresh cologne he wore. He rested his head on my head.

"Don't ever do that again. You said you'd stop, but you haven't. I just don't want you to suddenly think you have nothing left and then you..." Light sighed. Neither of us wanted to hear what he was going to say next, but we both knew what he wanted to say. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Miyuki. I'm taking your scissors and your erasers away until you've gotten out of this depression," he mumbled in my hair.

I pressed my hands on his toned chest, blushing as I imagined his bare skin underneath.

"I have more than one pair of scissors and erasers," I lied defiantly. The air felt silent, even when we talked. I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew my tears were begging to come out.

"No you don't. Give them to me at school tomorrow or I'll come by your house and tell your mother we're dating," he ordered. I sharply laughed. It was ironic that that was what I wanted more than anything, to be dating Light.

But she'd literally kill me if she found out I was dating him.

"Okay," I whispered quietly. I couldn't control them anymore, they simply rushed out of me without thought. My tears burned through my lids because of all the previous crying I did. I hated it when I cried out of nowhere, especially if it was in front of someone.

Light held me even closer, understanding my pain as I sobbed and clenched his shirt...

* * *

**A/N: I planned on writing more, but I got bored from life, so I ended it here... sorry guys :|**

**Yup.**


End file.
